Sweet Dreams
by cakeonfire911
Summary: All they ever wanted in life was love. But how can nothing more than the average nightmare bring them closer together? WARNING: This is a crack pairing, and these two are being VERY OOC.


**Sweet Dreams**

**By cakeonfire911, who should **_**seriously**_** stay in the **_**Family Guy**_** section if she's going to write this crap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Total Drama Series**_**, nor do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the song **_**Sweet Dreams**_** by the Eurythmics (that would pretty much be the property of that band and the company that signed the band , in a Captain Obvious statement). By the way, this is not necessarily a song-fic, but the song is included somewhere…**

**A/N (and a warning): **_**This is CRACK**_**! If you do not like reading CRACK-fics that are also brutally OOC, this is the signal for you to leave. But hey, maybe it isn't deplorable, right? Have some faith in me.**

**Anyway, to those who know that I have done a minimal amount of work on this site, it's normally because of school (that, or I'm **_**reading**_** more off of the site). But now that my workload has been cut down tremendously because of standardized testing and simply the fact that it's nearly the end of the school year (for me, at least), I can return to my fanfiction. It'll be for better or for worse.**

**Alright, I'll stop boring you now. Let's read some CRACK!**

Noah knew another night would go horribly wrong the minute he fell asleep. He knew he would wake up early in the morning, his entire body frozen yet throbbing at the same time; he was certain that another one of his deranged nightmares would haunt him once more.

He awakened with a great jolt, his heart pounding through his chest. His face was warm, as if he had a fever. A surge of nausea swept through him.

"Why me?" he muttered when he was relaxed at last. He shivered and turned on his side. But now he would not be able to slumber for the rest of the night. No, for the next few hours he would just stay awake, not wanting to do anything that would normally interest him; he would just lay in bed alone.

How could he feel so lonely now? It was so comforting to be alone for him, day or night. But he felt a sudden need for the care and companionship of someone. He looked across the room to find Owen, stirring in his sleep as usual. Noah believed the roommate situation would never work at the loser resort (even though there _were_ two beds to a room), but he had proved himself wrong by this time.

'So I pretend to be desperate for somebody when Owen is only a few feet away? How pathetic,' Noah thought, rubbing his weary eyes with the back of his hand. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to give himself relief. But the nightmare he had tonight was still as realistic as ever, and it lingered fresh in his memory. He kept telling himself consciously that it wasn't real, that it was only a distorted, dramatized image; his subconscious lashed back by forcing the boy to remember the torrent of discomfort he had been caught in for so long.

Tears began to flow freely from Noah's dark, frightened eyes. Everything was coming back to him. From the exaggerated psychological torture caused by his fellow contestants to the unbearable desires he knew were there deep down, his nightmares returned to rape his mind once more. "Owen…" he whispered desperately, "I'm so scared. _Please_… wake up."

'Snap out of it, Noah!' his all-logical thoughts tried to take the helm of this sinking ship, 'stop being so emotional; it would make your normal self sick!'

Noah sighed shakily and turned on his other side. Somehow, he could not bear the sight of Owen; it had to do with the dream he had. There was something making him paranoid about his heavyset friend deep inside of him. It was a feeling Noah would normally deny… it was…

"Noah?"

The gentle voice of Owen called to him from the other side of the room. Noah froze and tried to blink away the last of his tears. His secret had been discovered! His logic took over and made him decide to keep Owen from knowing the full truth; he tried to convince himself that things would work out more for the better that way.

"Buddy?"

The smaller boy could hear Owen yawn and amble across the room to the other bed.

"What?" Noah said weakly, not bothering to turn and look at his friend.

Owen sat down at the foot of the bed, causing the mattress to lower slightly. "You okay?" he asked in a calm manner.

Noah sniffed and sank farther into the pillow. "Fine," he muttered.

The larger boy was worried. He knew Noah hadn't been sleeping enough lately; he could see it in his eyes every morning. But there was more to it than that. Noah looked strangely solemn, and he was very bitter. Owen just wanted his friend to be his normal self again.

He placed his hand on Noah's bare shoulder and softly told him, "You can tell me anything, little buddy. I just want to help you feel like… _you_."

Noah felt the return of his original tone. "Why does it matter? I told you I'm fine," he groaned.

"Because I really l_"

The tanned teenager blushed in spite of himself. Was Owen's love reciprocal, or was it just a platonic term for affection? 'Stop it! How could you possibly be in love with Owen?!' Noah's logic tried to break in once more. Unfortunately, it did not work with him.

Owen, on the other hand, was humiliated. 'Why do I _always_ say stuff that I don't want people to hear?' he wondered in frustration. He took a deep breath and stroked Noah's arm.

"Please, Noah; I know something's wrong."

The smaller boy turned on his back and looked blankly at the ceiling. "_Should_ I tell you, Owen? Should I tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah!" Owen nearly blurted out, "I mean… it would be good if you did."

Noah shook his head wistfully. "I don't know if you would understand."

'You idiot! Why are you denying yourself so easily?' In came Noah's emotions to argue their case. He wanted to tell his friend, but what would that mean for him?

He took a heavy breath and decided that the truth needed to be revealed once and for all. "Alright, I'll tell you. I've been having very strange and horrific nightmares lately. They aren't what you would expect, though. Everyone who ever appears in these dreams is a representation of another contestant. Somehow, they have all gone against me… well, except for one."

Owen nodded, taking in every word. "Was that person, you know.. me?" he asked after Noah's introduction.

Noah swallowed back what felt like a brick wall in his throat. "Mm-hmm," he responded, his eyes closed in embarrassment.

All Owen could say was, "Wow." He let the moment sink in and asked, "How did they go against you?"

"Let's see… a few of them are trying to kill me. Your former girlfriend would be one of those people," Noah explained to the still all-ears Owen, "Several have gone out of their way to flat-out make my life miserable. Threats, humiliation like no one has ever seen, etcetera… should I go on? This is unbelievably stupid."

Noah looked away in shame, but his friend tried to keep the explanation going. "This isn't stupid," he replied, "If you're really feeling like this, something's really _wrong_ with you. Like, psychologically screwed up."

The smaller boy sniffed and whimpered a little. "Thanks for the support." His cynicism was present, but it was clouded over by a melancholy feeling sweeping through his mind and controlling his voice.

'Augh! Why do I say the wrong things at the wrong time?!' Owen scolded himself, 'He just wants to be loved, and I can't even stop being awkward for _that_?'

The word "love" triggered something deep in Owen's soul. Something so… strange. Was it something romantic, something forbidden for so long? Something he could finally have, even after a different relationship?

He caressed his "little buddy's" soft, fragile shoulder, one he felt guilty over, for he had injured it so many times. "I'm sorry; tell me more, please."

To his own surprise, Noah did not feel uncomfortable when Owen rubbed his warm hand up and down his upper arm; it actually made him much more relaxed. "Okay. Anyway, some have made me their personal slaves, and you guess what happens to me when I don't do something their way. Of course, there are those who have done all three to me. Every nightmare is either incredibly dark and/or bland or these explosions of random color flash before my eyes, as if I'm on some sort of acid trip. Something terrifying is always happening around me and to me. No matter what happens, I'm victimized and so scared that I just want to kill myself. The way to do that would be to wake up from the dream. But I never wake up until something too horrible even for the strongest of hearts occurs. I know I'm being a complete psychopath and that these are only dreams, but I feel like they represent things that will happen throughout the rest of my life. While I hope those events will be a lot less horrendous than the ones in my dreams, my subconscious tells me there's a dark road ahead of me."

The large friend felt sorry for Noah; these seemed like very disturbing nightmares. "How long have you been having these dreams?" he inquired gingerly.

Noah shuddered a little. "Since the day we traveled to New York on the show. Of course, I've had countless unrelated nightmares as well."

Owen was unsettled. All this time, his best friend was going through such inner turmoil, and he didn't even notice or care? Then again, Noah hid his feelings very well.

"Wow!" he exclaimed in shock, "For _that_ long?"

"Some people entered the dreams much later than others… but only you were there from the beginning. That had to be ruined, though."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked, very confused as to why he was in a position of such high importance in Noah's dreams.

The smaller boy now felt comfortable enough to turn on his other side to face his friend. "Early in the nightmares, you were my companion. Things were already looking pretty bleak, but it wasn't as frightening since you were there."

Owen felt himself blush a little at that comment. Noah really _did_ need him, even in sleep.

"Then, I believed that I could tell you anything and spilled my guts about the dark things that were already happening to me. But, for some reason, you didn't want to listen to me. You lashed out at me and abandoned me, leaving me to face my gruesome 'reality' alone. You betrayed me, Owen, and you were my only friend. I'm worried that something like this might happen outside of these dreams."

Owen's expression became a bit more sullen. "Buddy, I would never do that to you in real life. At least, I don't _think_ I would. Besides, maybe I came back…"

Noah once again let the climactic moments of his dreams burst in his mind. "You did come back in my latest nightmare," he explained, his voice broken, "but I was too late to return to you, and you were too late to return to me. I could hear your voice, so soft and loving, but it was gone by the time I reached you. All my effort came to nothing but penalty. Owen, you might not believe, but I need you. I really do. You're my best friend, and if you left me in the dust like that sniff… you have no idea of how devastated I would be."

The larger boy felt his eyes become glassy, but he was very unsure of why that was happening. "But, Noah! I wouldn't.. I'd never leave you.." he stammered. Somehow, he thought that he _would_ betray Noah and end up without him.

Noah rubbed his head against the pillow. "Please don't," he half-choked, half-whispered.

His emotions finally consumed all of him. He buried his face into the pillow and cried softly. "I can't afford losing you," came his muffled plea. He, too, was still in a state of puzzlement. Did he really need- or want- Owen as much as he thought he did? Sure, Owen wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, nor was he the best-looking, but there was so much more to it than that. Owen provided something that he had been craving all his life: love. It was brotherly love, the love of the closest companion one could ever know. Could Owen have been the love of his life because of it?

"I promise you, little buddy… I love you too much to do that. _Way_ too much."

Owen wasn't sure of how this would turn out in the end, but he was determined to break the platonic barrier. Something had always been telling him that Noah was the one. Yet, he had refused to fully believe it until that moment, when Noah was so broken and afraid and he was so lonely. He knew he could stop the pain; that was only the very least he would do.

He wrapped his arms around the body of the silently sobbing boy and held him against his own torso. "Shh, don't cry Noah. Please, stop crying; I'm here for you now. Everything will be okay," he whispered in his gentle way.

Noah calmed down and let his gaze rise. His eyes were fixed directly upon Owen's. What sweet relief it was, to have his friend embrace him like this. Perhaps he was more than a friend now…

"Thank you, Owen. I think I love you just as much as you love me."

Before his logic could take control, Noah let his head rest against Owen's chest. He could not help himself; he was so relaxed and collected.

Owen looked down at the small, tired boy lying in his arms and stifled an awkward chuckle. "You know, I never realized how beautiful you were until now."

Noah smiled weakly. "I think you're the first person who would ever dream of saying that to me," he replied, feeling more like himself.

"Speaking of dreams, I just hope you don't have to go through any more of those gross nightmares."

The smaller boy breathed deeply and peacefully. After a long yawn, he stated, "I don't think I'll have to worry about that. I _know_ I have you now."

"That's good. But you're pretty tired, huh?" he said, still cradling Noah and trying his best not to pull him in any farther.

"Mm-hmm," Noah responded, "how did you guess?"

Owen smiled, greatly content with how much better his friend felt now (even though the last of his tears still escaped his eyes). He remembered what Noah had told him about the nightmares he was having, and how they were tearing his mind apart. That's when something poked into his mind and convinced him, 'Sing to him; make him go to sleep.' Although he knew his voice was not the best-sounding, Owen at least knew a song that could relieve Noah.

_Sweet dreams are made of this,_

_Who am I to disagree?_

Noah immediately recognized the song and how it related to him. He closed his eyes for the final time that night and let Owen's soft, comforting voice flow through him.

_I've traveled the world and the seven seas,_

_Everybody's looking for something…_

The larger boy gently eased his "little buddy" away as he sang the next few lines.

_Some of them want to use you,_

_Some of them want to get used by you,_

_Some of them want to abuse you,_

_Some of them want to be abused…_

Once he had released the boy, Owen whispered, "But all I want to do is love you."

Was he ready for love, even after the break-up with Izzy? He believed he was with Noah, anyway. These feelings of impulsiveness nearly forced him to kiss the smaller boy's tan forehead, but he resisted. Instead he took his middle and forefinger, kissed them, and rubbed them against Noah's cheek. "Sweet dreams, Noah," he soothed before heading back to bed himself.

Noah, who was _somehow_ still awake, smiled a little. Here it was, what he longed for all his life: the true, romantic love of another person. He would certainly be having sweet dreams now.

FIN

**A/N: Well, that was crappy, wasn't it? XD**


End file.
